Problem: $5vwx + 3w - 2x + 10 = w + x + 4$ Solve for $v$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $5vwx + 3w - 2x + {10} = w + x + {4}$ $5vwx + 3w - 2x = w + x - {6}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $5vwx + 3w - {2x} = w + {x} - 6$ $5vwx + 3w = w + {3x} - 6$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $5vwx + {3w} = {w} + 3x - 6$ $5vwx = -{2w} + 3x - 6$ Isolate $v$ ${5}v{wx} = -2w + 3x - 6$ $v = \dfrac{ -2w + 3x - 6 }{ {5wx} }$